


The Magic of a Kiss

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How did you get them to do it anyway?”</p><p>Lydia gives him that beautiful, smug smile of hers. “I told him that Kira volunteered.”</p><p>“And you told her that he did.” Scott laughs and shakes his head with admiration. “You're brilliant and evil.”</p><p>“I know.” She smirks and grabs another handful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stira, glitter

“This is the most _awkward_ thing I've ever seen.”

Lydia and Scott are at the top of the bleachers, sharing a bag of popcorn, watching Kira and Stiles make posters for Prom. Scott grabs a handful of popcorn and pops it in his mouth. “How did you get them to do it anyway?”

Lydia gives him that beautiful, smug smile of hers. “I told him that Kira volunteered.”

“And you told her that _he_ did.” Scott laughs and shakes his head with admiration. “You're brilliant and evil.”

“I know.” She smirks and grabs another handful.

-

“You've, uh, got some glitter.. Um. Here.” Stiles reaches out, and swipes his thumb across Kira's forehead.

She blinks those soft brown eyes and just stares at him for a long minute, then flushes and looks down at her hands twisted in her lap, where she's kneeling on the floor. “Uh, yeah. Thanks. So. The posters. How many do we have?”

Stiles counts. “Eight. Only sixteen more to go.” He smiles brightly and points, accidentally hitting the bottle of glitter. Right into Kira.

 _Of course_ , the top isn't on all the way, and a huge cloud of silver glitter settles over the girl. Kira blinks twice and then starts sneezing wildly. The glitter that's just settled wafts back in the air, and settles over Stiles.

“Uh. Okay. So that happened.” Stiles gets up and starts trying to brush himself off. Kira does the same thing, but it's not helping, the glitter is just _sticking_. “There's a, um, broom in the janitor's closet, hang on.”

He goes rushing out of the gym, trailing a stream of tiny silver particles.

-

“Why does Stiles look like he lost a fight with a stripper?” Danny settles in behind them, reaches through their shoulders to steal some of their popcorn.

“It's part of his twenty-five step plan for wooing Kira.” Lydia is highly entertained by the whole spectacle.

“I thought he was dating that weird girl. The one that draws his name on everything.”

“Turns out, not so much.” Lydia tilts her head, watching the kitsune make everything worse by swiping at the glitter, and getting it places where it hadn't been.

Scott eyes her sternly, then looks over his shoulder at Danny. “Stiles has been trying to help Malia.  She thinks they're soulmates, _but_ he has a crush on Kira. She likes him back but she thinks he's dating Malia.” His voice drops into a whisper. “And Kira is terrified of Malia.”

Danny shakes his head. “High school.”

“You're in high school, asshole.” Lydia purses her lips.

Danny leans back. “But I don't date high schoolers.”

-

Stiles comes back with a dustbuster and a hand broom. He carefully brushes Kira down as much as he can with the little broom, apologizing every time he pokes her with an errant bristle.

He obviously can't put the broom in her hair, so he tucks it under his arm and runs his hands through her hair, trying to get all the glitter.

Kira looks up at him holding very, very still, absolutely _not_ thinking about his hands, _the hands that she spends all of history class thinking about_ , are in her hair right now and Stiles is only a couple inches away from her.

Stiles looks down at her as she licks her lips nervously, only a few inches, and he could just lean down... And then he _realizes_ and jerks suddenly, accidentally pulling her hair. Kira winces and he apologizes, lifting his arm away from her, but dropping the broom. The dustpan somehow manages to snag her tights and cause a big run along her knee.

“Oh no, I just got these!” Kira bends over to inspect the damage, and Stiles' eyes widen as he sees her head, like right by his crotch, which sets off a whole host of wildly inappropriate thoughts. He deliberately steps backward, trying to be casual, but he steps on the forgotten dustbuster and knocks himself backward, breaking the device open and sending glitter into the air again.

-

The trio all leans back at the same time, Scott struggling to hold in his laughter, as Danny shakes his head. “I thought for sure he'd kiss her that time.”

“I wish I had that on video,” Lydia mutters, as Danny passes a ten dollar bill over Scott's shoulder. The Alpha pocket it and grins at the banshee. “School security tape in the gym runs 24/7. Danny's gonna email it to me tonight.”

“Gonna take you that long to hack into it? Danny, I'm disappointed.”

He snorts. “I'm already hacked in, I've just got a date.” He grins, flashing those legendary dimples. “ _Not_ a high schooler.”

“What kind of car does he drive?” Lydia cranes her neck up as Danny rises.

“Police cruiser.” He winks and then hops down as Scott and Lydia look at each other, and then shrug. When they turn their attention back to the gym, Stiles and Kira are gone.

She sighs. “Looks like the show's over.” Twining her fingers with Scott's, she leads him off towards the school's entrance.

-

Kira is leaning against the wall outside the men's bathroom. Stiles had dragged her there and told her to stay.

He darts out with one of the school paper towels wet from the faucet, and wipes at a streak of glitter on her face. But the towel is rough, and a couple swipes leaves a reddened scratch across her skin.

“Oh crap. Wait, I can fix this, I can-”

He cuts off as Kira impulsively surges forward and presses her lips to his, and then just as suddenly jerks herself back, eyes going wide in horror.

“Oh my god. I didn't mean to do that, I'm so sorry, Stiles.” Her eyes dart to the side, looking for escape as she edges along the wall in the general direction of the door.

His eyes are wide and he's frozen in position, and it's not until she's about four feet away that he comes to his sense, and darts after her, reaching out to grab her shoulder. “Wait. Kira. It's okay. It's good. It was good.”

She turns to look up at him, and he smiles nervously back. “You mind if I...?”

“Yeah, I mean. No. I mean." Kira takes a deep breath. "I- I don't mind.”

Stiles reaches out, slides his hand through her hair once more, curls it around the back of her head and pulls her in close, ever so gently pressing his lips to hers.

He leans back after a moment, slowly parting the kiss, soft eyes looking down into hers. “You good?”

Kira presses her lips together and nods, then breaks into a smile. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Stiles is demisexual in this fic.**   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Inspiration: I'll Be That Girl by BNL
> 
> Please let me know if I need to tag anything. 
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
